


Souvenirs

by Britpacker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: What does Trip really want when he calls Malcolm back at the end of 3.23 “Countdown”? A bittersweet drabble.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Kudos: 22





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, it's not what he asked for!
> 
> There are so many moments during the series where it's possible to imagine those two idiots finally getting together. This one at least avoids any awkward "why did he get mixed up with T'Pol when he had Malcolm all along?" questions!

Dammit, what was I thinking? A souvenir. A piece of the weapon. What kind of fuck-up asks for something so gross?

I can still feel the warmth in his eyes, the affection in that quiet “With pleasure.” He knew, better than I did. That’s my Malcolm. Always _knows._

I had to see him. Needed one more look, one more of those sweet, secret half-smiles before he marched off into Hell. It took me so long to find him. To see what was staring me in the face all these years. 

Come back to me, Malcolm. I can’t lose you now!


End file.
